The present invention concerns an apparatus for continuously and efficiently cooling liquids with a high viscosity such as the oil used in oil pressure equipments and apparatus, and lubricants and quenching oil for precision machineries.
Generally speaking, the precision and performance of the oil used in operating oil pressure equipments, lubricants or quenching oil for precision machineries become excessively deteriorated as the temperature rises during use, and therefore they must be cooled. However, when an ordinary method of cooling is employed, a highly viscous oily film becomes adhered securely to the surface of the cooling device which contacts the oil being cooled. Such efforts as creating irregularities on the surface of the cooling device are not sufficiently effective in causing turbulences, and the cooling efficiency becomes extremely inferior. Accordingly, a much wider heat exchange area than that required for cooling low viscosity liquid such as the water becomes needed, thereby increasing the volume and the cost of the apparatus.
The present invention was contrived in view of the difficulties mentioned above, and aims to provide a cooling device for viscous liquids which repeats the motion of scraping and removing highly viscous liquids cooled by the coolant, and the motion of replacing high temperature oil on the coolant-contacting surface in order to efficiently and continuously cool the highly viscous liquids.